Temple of the Dragon
by Danja
Summary: Zodak sends Teela on a mission to recover a mystical necklace ... a mission that will pit her in a race against Skeletor to recover it first.
1. Evergreen Forest

**Temple of the Dragon**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: "He-Man and The Masters of the Universe", their characters, and concepts are the property of Mattel.

--------------------------------

"Why have you summoned me?" Teela stood before Zodak in the Evergreen Forest. Zodak sat in his chair, as usual.

"I have need of your … services," said Zodak. "I have a relic that requires … safeguarding."

"What kind of relic?" Teela asked.

"A necklace," Zodak replied. "A necklace … of great power. A necklace so powerful … Skeletor desires it for himself."

"I see," said Teela. "What you want _ME_ to do?"

"I want you to retrieve the necklace," said Zodak. "I want you to retrieve it … before Skeletor does."

"What does this necklace do?"

"It is a repository of great mystical power," said Zodak. "If Skeletor were to acquire it first, Eternia would be in jeopardy."

"Where is this … necklace?" Teela asked.

"A place called The Temple of the Dragon," Zodak replied. "Far to the north of here." A map suddenly appeared in Zodak's hand. "This is a map to The Temple of the Dragon," he said as he handed the map to Teela. "Your journey will not be an easy one. You must first journey through Shadow Canyon. From there, you will head north to the Crystal Caverns. Within the Crystal Caverns lies The Temple of the Dragon itself. The necklace itself lies inside a heavily guarded vault within the Temple. You will use the key to unlock the vault."

"Question," said Teela. "Why are you sending _ME?_ Why not He-Man? Wouldn't you feel safer having 'the most powerful man in the universe' tackling this assignment?"

"I have my … reasons," said Zodak. He then added, "You must leave at once … Skeletor is on his way there right now."

_Uh-Oh … This_ IS _serious, _Teela thought. _If there's even a _CHANCE _of Skeletor getting his hands on this thing, I'd rather not risk it._ "I'll do it," said Teela.


	2. Shadow Canyon

**Chapter Two**

Teela rode on horseback through the dusty canyon, a sword lay slung across her back.

_What could Skeletor want with this necklace?_ Teela thought. _If this necklace is truly as powerful as Zodak claims it is, I can see why the Ancients would hide it in a cave._

The towering canyon walls dwarfed Teela and her mount. _Speaking of Skeletor, where _IS _Ol' Bone Brain, anyway?_ _I haven't seen him_ ONCE _today._ A chill suddenly ran down her spine. _Either he's far behind me … or he's far _AHEAD _of me._

All at once, Teela was being pelted with rocks. She looked up and saw a hairy ape-like beast heaving large stones at her from the rim of the canyon.

_Shadow Beasts! _Teela thought. She looked ahead and saw five more come from seemingly out of nowhere. They rushed towards her, throwing rocks and waving large sticks.

Instinctively, Teela reached underneath the tassel on her uniform, pulled out a set of flash beads, and heaved it at the oncoming Shadow Beasts. The beads exploded in a flash of light, blinding the Shadow Beasts. Teela urged her horse into a gallop and rode through the mob of blinded Shadow Beasts, onward and out of harm's way.

-----------------------------

_The entrance to the caverns should be somewhere along in here,_ Teela thought as she rode through the canyon. As she rounded the next bend, she found her path blocked by a green-skinned monster with the head and torso of a woman and a snake-like tail where legs should be.

_Here's the entrance to the caverns,_ Teela thought. _Guarded by a She-demon,_ she added wryly to herself. She dismounted her horse and gave him an affectionate pat on the neck. "I guess this is where we part ways, my friend," she said to the horse. She then drew her sword and braced herself for battle.

The She-demon hissed and fired energy bolts from her hands. Teela bobbed, weaved, and rolled to avoid the blasts. The She-demon fired an energy bolt at Teela's arm, knocking her sword from her hand.

"I've got one of my own," said Teela as she touched her gauntlet, arming and engaging her freeze ray. She then fired a freeze blast at the She-demon, encasing her in a block of ice.

THAT _oughta hold her,_ Teela thought as she retrieved her sword and sheathed it in the scabbard on her back. She then marched past the frozen She-demon and crawled through a small opening in the canyon wall, entering the cave.


	3. Shake, Rattle, and Roll

**Chapter Three**

THAT _was easy,_ Teela thought as she walked through the cave. _I must be making good time. Surely Zodak would've said something if Skeletor had the necklace already._

All at once, a katana-wielding ninja warrior clad in black dropped down from out of the sky and landed right in front of Teela, blocking her path.

_Where'd_ HE _come from? _Teela wondered as she drew her sword. _No time to worry about that now. _The two thrust, parried, and sliced the air with their respective blades.

All at once, the ninja charged towards Teela, holding his katana over his head as if to slice Teela in half. As the ninja advanced, Teela managed to land a kick to his stomach, knocking him off balance. As Teela swung to slice him in half, the ninja suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Reflexively, Teela braced her back against the cave wall, so as not to be attacked from behind. _What's going_ ON _here?_ she wondered. "_SHOW YOURSELF!_" she cried.

From out of nowhere, the ninja appeared before her once more. Once more, he charged towards Teela, holding his katana over his head. Just as he was about to slice Teela in half, she blocked his thrust with the hilt of her sword and delivered a kick to his leg, sending him to the ground. Before he could react, she plunged her sword into his chest, causing him to explode in a flash of light.

_I guess that's that,_ Teela thought as she warily walked onwards through the chamber, her back still braced still braced against the cave wall as a precaution.

-------------------------------

High atop his perch in the Mystic Mountains, Zodak sat on the ground cross-legged, deep in meditation.

_This is all very well and good…_ he thought, his thoughts directed at Teela. …_But you're _NOT _giving me what I_ WANT.

-------------------------------

Teela walked into a massive chamber filled with stalactites and stalagmites. _Maybe I'm getting a breather,_ Teela thought. _Nothing's happening so far. _

All at once, the ground beneath Teela began to tremble and shake. Clouds of dust began falling from the ceiling. _Spoke too soon,_ Teela thought. All around her, stalactites and stalagmites broke apart and fell to the ground. _What's happening?_ Teela wondered. _There's never been any quakes in this sector before._

Without warning, a tremor knocked Teela off balance, sending her to the ground and knocking her unconscious. A large piece of the ceiling then broke off and landed on Teela's legs, crushing them.


	4. Eureka!

**Chapter Four**

The Sorceress of Grayskull was lying asleep in her quarters. All at once, she was jerked awake by a sharp pain radiating from her legs. _What the…? _Instinctively, her thoughts then turned to one person. _Teela! _

She leaped out of bed, scrambled to her feet, put on her boots, and rushed out of the room.

_-----------------------_

As The Sorceress stood before her Great Mirror, an image slowly began to resolve itself into crystal clarity. What she saw horrified her: an image of an unconscious injured Teela lying facedown on the cave floor, her legs pinned under a large slab of rock.

The Sorceress reached out with her mind to Teela, attempting to contact her stricken daughter. _Something's blocking me,_ she thought. _Something … or _SOMEONE. _I can't reach her, I can't go to her._

"Spirit!" she called out to the Spirit of Grayskull. "_SPIRIT!_"

"How may I serve you, My Lady?" The Spirit replied.

"Teela's in trouble," said The Sorceress. "She needs help. I can't go to her, I can't contact her. Something's blocking me." The Sorceress paused. "I want you to go to her, assist her."

"If _YOU_ are unable to reach her, how will _I _be able to do so?" The Spirit asked.

"You reside within her," said The Sorceress. "Go to her. Be near her … Protect her."

"By your command, My Lady," said The Spirit.

------------------------

The Spirit of Grayskull called out to Teela. "Teela … Teela…"

The barely conscious Teela stirred. "Who's there?"

"It is I, The Spirit of Grayskull," said The Spirit.

"What are you doing here?" Teela asked. Her head was swimming with pain.

"My Lady has sent me to assist you," The Spirit replied.

_"My Lady" meaning The Sorceress of Grayskull, _Teela thought.

"She has tried to contact you," The Spirit continued. "But something is preventing her from doing so."

"If _SHE_ can't reach me, how are _YOU_ able to do so?" Teela inquired.

"I reside within you, my child," said The Spirit.

"How is that possible?" Teela asked.

"So long as the Power of Grayskull flows through your veins, I will reside within you," said The Spirit.

"Can she see me? Does she know I'm here?"

"My Lady sees your predicament," said The Spirit. "She is simply unable to reply." The Spirit paused. "How may I serve you?"

"Can you get this _ROCK_ off me?" said Teela, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I cannot," The Spirit replied. "…But _YOU_ can."

"How?"

"Wield the Power of Grayskull."

_Here we go again,_ Teela thought. "You _KNOW_ I absolutely _REEK_ as a sorceress…"

"I'm afraid it's the only way, my child," said The Spirit.

_There's a_ BIG _difference between creating a viewer and lifting a slab of rock,_ Teela thought bitterly. She sighed and said, "All right, here goes." She then concentrated on the rock, trying to picture it lifting into the air.

"Rely not on your own strength, my child," said The Spirit. "You are a conduit…"

" 'A conduit for The Power of Grayskull'," said Teela. "You two are always telling me that."

"Let it flow _THROUGH _you," said The Spirit. "Wield the Power of Grayskull."

Teela couldn't take it anymore. "_HOW?_" she exclaimed, exasperated. "_HOW_ do I _DO_ it? Ever since I sat in for The Sorceress, you two have been telling me to 'will it' and 'bend it to my will'." Teela paused. "What do I _DO?_ What do I _SAY?_"

--------------------------

Back at Grayskull, The Sorceress cradled her chin with her thumb and index finger, deep in thought. _How to command the Power of Grayskull, _she thought_. Clearly, the methods we have utilized thus far have _NOT _been successful._

_Command …command … command._ Her mind kept coming back to that one word. It was then that inspiration struck her. "Of course!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Why didn't I think of this _BEFORE?_" The Sorceress paused. "Spirit…" she called to the Spirit of Grayskull.

"Yes, My Lady," said The Spirit.

"I believe I have the answer," said The Sorceress. "Teela's a soldier … she's the Captain of the Guard. She's used to commanding troops…"

----------------------------

"Let me get this straight," said Teela. "She wants me to pretend … that The Power of Grayskull is a soldier under my command?"

"That is correct," said The Spirit of Grayskull.

"She wants me to give orders to _IT_ … as I would give orders to one of my soldiers?"

"That is correct."

"I'll try _ANYTHING_ once," Teela said with a sigh. "All right, soldier," she said, psyching herself up. She then barked in her commanding officer tone of voice, "Power of Grayskull, _GET THIS ROCK OFF ME!_"

With that, the slab of rock suddenly vanished into thin air. "I did it," Teela interjected, surprised. She then exclaimed in triumph, "_I DID IT!_"

"My Lady is speaking," said The Spirit. " 'When you give an order to your soldiers, you expect it to be obeyed … Do you not?' "

"That's true," said Teela. "_OOOW!_" she yelped in pain as she shifted her weight slightly.

"My Lady asks if you are hurt," said The Spirit.

"I think I broke something," Teela replied, her face contorting in pain. "Can the Power of Grayskull … _HEAL _me?"

"You need but will it to do so, my child," said The Spirit.

Without missing a beat, Teela commanded, "Power of Grayskull, _HEAL ME!_" With that, she was bathed in a bolt of mystical lightning that seemingly appeared from out of nowhere. A surge of electricity shot through her body. _What's_ HAPPENING _to me?_ she wondered.

Just as quickly as the lightning appeared, it vanished. Teela lay facedown, spread-eagle on the ground, exhausted.

"Teela…" The Spirit of Grayskull called out to her.

"Yes, Spirit," Teela replied, gasping for breath.

"My Lady asks if you are all right."

"I'm fine," Teela replied. "Give me a moment to rest." She then rose to her feet and surveyed the damaged chamber. Dust, fallen slabs of rock, and fallen stalactites lay everywhere. Piles of debris blocked both exits of the cave.

_Great,_ Teela thought wryly. _Looks like whatever powers I have are getting a workout today._ She then commanded, "Power of Grayskull, _CLEAR THE EXITS!_" The debris blocking the exits to the chamber quickly vanished into thin air.

"What now, Teela?" asked The Spirit of Grayskull.

"Father always told me … if I start something, I must finish it," Teela replied. "I've come too far to stop now."


	5. Questions

**Chapter Five**

High atop his snow-covered perch in the Mystic Mountains, Zodak sat in his chair, deep in meditation.

_Zodak,_ said The Sorceress of Grayskull telepathically, her voice bearing an edge to it.

_Teela-Na, _Zodak replied telepathically, acknowledging The Sorceress's presence.

_Did you_ REALLY _think you could keep this from me _INDEFINITELY? said The Sorceress angrily.

_She went of her own free will,_ Zodak protested.

_That is a lie,_ _Zodak,_ The Sorceress countered. _You and I both know that._

_She'll do fine, _replied Zodak telepathically.

_Mark my words,_ _Zodak, _said The Sorceress darkly. _Should anything happen to Teela, you_ WILL _answer … to_ ME.

_Is that a_ THREAT_, Teela-Na?_

_That … is a _PROMISE, The Sorceress replied icily.

_I suppose I should've expected this reaction from you, Teela-Na,_ said Zodak. _Motherhood seems to have … changed you._

_That was over twenty years ago, Zodak, _said The Sorceress. _And you're right … it _HAS. The Sorceress paused. _I'm not the same person I was back then._

--------------------------------------

"I don't get it," said Teela to the Spirit of Grayskull as she walked through the cave. "Why are my powers now working all of a sudden? For months and months, I've willed and pushed them to work. They haven't done _ANYTHING_ … until _NOW._"

"My Lady would be a better person to answer that question," The Spirit replied. "I quote, 'What was true before … is just as true now. Your will, your expectations … are _EVERYTHING.' _" The Spirit paused. " 'The Power of Grayskull can only magnify that which is already within you. If you're strong, bold, confident …The Power of Grayskull will reflect that. By the same token, if you're weak, nervous, and hesitant … ' "

"… The Power of Grayskull will reflect _THAT_ as well," said Teela, finishing The Sorceress's sentence.

" 'Exactly,' " said The Spirit, quoting The Sorceress of Grayskull.

"I see what you mean now," said Teela.

" 'What I told you before was the truth,' " said The Spirit, quoting The Sorceress. " 'As an officer and Captain of the Guard, you _EXPECT_ your soldiers to obey your orders.' "

"So it seems the solution all along was to just let me … 'act naturally', so to speak? "

"My Lady is speaking," said The Spirit. " 'If we define … acting naturally … as being an officer and the Captain of the Royal Guard … then Yes.' "

"What I wouldn't give to hear your voice again," said Teela with a sigh. "I never did like going through a middleman." Teela paused. "No offense, Spirit," she said apologetically.

"None taken," said The Spirit. "My Lady is speaking." The Spirit paused. " 'This is as frustrating for _ME_ … as it is for you.' " The Spirit paused. " 'The magic arrayed against us is powerful. There is only so much that even _I _can do about it.' "

"Well … I'm glad you're both here," said Teela. "If it hadn't been for you two, I'd still be in that chamber pinned under a slab of rock."

"My Lady is speaking," said The Spirit. " 'Take heart, Teela. It isn't too much farther now.' "

_How would she_ KNOW _that?_ Teela wondered_. There's something going on that_ _I'm not being made aware of._


	6. Look Into My Eyes

**Chapter Six**

Zodak sat cross-legged atop his perch in the Mystic Mountains, deep in meditation.

_You do not approve,_ he said telepathically to The Sorceress of Grayskull.

_No, Zodak,_ replied The Sorceress telepathically. _I do not._

_It does not bother you … that she is a soldier?_

_Of _COURSE _it bothers me, _The Sorceress replied. _What mother_ DOESN'T _worry about her children?_

_I fail to see the difference between being a soldier … and completing this assignment, _said Zodak. _Does each not involve a degree of …_ RISK?

_There_ IS _a difference,_ said The Sorceress. _As a soldier, she spends countless hours drilling, practicing, and training to encounter situations that she hopes she'll never have to face. In that regard, I have every confidence in her abilities and training. _The Sorceress paused. THIS_, on the other hand, is unlike any situation she has ever faced before. She is neither trained nor equipped to complete the task that you have assigned to her. _

_You seem to see nothing wrong with assisting her._

_When it comes down to a matter such as this, a matter of literal life and death … I will do everything in my power to assist her, to keep her alive, _said The Sorceress.

-------------------

_This must be the Crystal Caverns,_ Teela thought as she entered the chamber. The entire chamber was made out of crystal. Shards embedded in the walls and ceiling glistened.

All at once, Teela was greeted with the sight of a giant beetle blocking her path. A pair of shimmering, opalescent wings covered his back as he snapped a set of giant pincers in front of him.

Without warning, the beetle began to slowly beat its wings and make a low humming sound. They beat rhythmically, hypnotically, their opalescent patterns twinkling in the light.

Entranced, Teela's jaw slackened as her face suddenly took on a blank expression.

"Teela…" said The Spirit of Grayskull, calling to her. "Teela, are you all right?"

"So … beautiful," Teela replied thickly, falling under the beetle's spell as it began to creep ever closer to her. "Can't take my … eyes off it."

--------------------

"My Lady," said The Spirit of Grayskull to The Sorceress. "Teela has been hypnotized."

"I know … I can see that," said The Sorceress as she gazed at the scene in her Great Mirror, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Let me try something…"

------------------

"Teela," said The Spirit. "_TEELA!_" he cried, trying to rouse her from her trance. The beetle crept ever closer to her, snapping its pincers and beating its wings in a hypnotic rhythm.

Teela blinked her eyes as she was suddenly jerked awake. "Huh?" she grunted.

"My Lady is speaking," said The Spirit. " 'Teela, this is The Sorceress…' " said The Sorceress, her words being relayed by the Spirit.

"Sorceress…"

" 'I want you to do something'," said The Sorceress via The Spirit. " 'Close your eyes…' "

Teela closed her eyes. " 'Close them tightly,' " The Sorceress continued. "And focus on my voice…"

--------------------

_"Nothing else matters to you now," said The Sorceress softly, her feminine voice now loud and clear in Teela's imagination. "Nothing matters … except the sound of my voice."_

_"I can't see anything," said Teela. Her world was now cloaked in darkness._

_"You don't _NEED _to see," said The Sorceress._

_"How can I _FIGHT _what I can't_ SEE?_" _

_"Wield The Power of Grayskull, Teela," said The Sorceress. "It is enough for you to know that the creature is out there … and that it poses a threat. Let _IT _do the fighting _FOR _you."_

_-------------------_

"I can't do this," Teela said nervously, her eyes still closed. The creature was now a mere few feet from Teela, well within striking distance of her.

_"Yes, you _CAN_," _The Sorceress said softly. _"Believe in The Power of Grayskull, Teela."_ The Sorceress paused. _"Even more importantly, believe in _YOURSELF_."_

"I'll try…" said Teela.

_"Do not 'try', Teela," _The Sorceress cautioned. _"Banish all doubt from your mind. Just_ DO _it."_

Teela held out her right arm and made a fist. She then commanded, "POWER OF GRAYSKULL, _DESTROY THE CREATURE!_" A blue energy beam shot out of her arm and hit the beetle. The beetle then burst into a ball of light and disappeared.

"Open your eyes," The Spirit of Grayskull commanded.

Teela opened her eyes. The room was bare … as if the beetle had never existed.

"What now?" Teela asked.

"According to My Lady, the key is located at the other end of the chamber," said The Spirit of Grayskull. "There should be a mosaic of a dragon's head on the floor over there."

Teela began walking towards the other end of the chamber. Once there, she looked down at her feet. A red tile mosaic of a dragon's head was embedded in the floor underneath, just as The Spirit had described. _How does she _KNOW _all this?_ Teela wondered. The eye of the dragon was encrusted with a large red jewel.

"My Lady is speaking," said The Spirit of Grayskull. " 'Step on the eye of the Dragon,' " he said, relaying The Sorceress's instructions.

Teela stepped on the jewel that was encrusted in the dragon's eye. A hidden panel suddenly opened in the wall before Teela, revealing a crystal pedestal. Sitting on the pedestal was a large silver necklace inscribed with the head of a dragon.

Just to one side of the pedestal, a hidden door opened in the wall -- a door leading to The Temple of the Dragon itself.

"Before you lies the key," said The Spirit of Grayskull. "The key … to the Temple of the Dragon."

Teela took the key from the pedestal and placed it around her neck. _Where's _SKELETOR _in all of this?_ she wondered.

"Spirit..." said Teela.

"Yes, Teela," The Spirit replied.

"Does Skeletor have the necklace?" Teela inquired.

"No, Teela," The Spirit replied.

"Has he been in The Temple recently?"

"No, Teela."

"Is he in the caves?"

"No, Teela."

_What the…?_ "Is he _APPROACHING_ the caves?"

"No, Teela."

Teela sorted all of this out in her mind_. He doesn't have the necklace … he's not in the caves … not even _APPROACHING _the caves. _It was then that realization struck her. _Zodak_ LIED _to me! He deceived me! _Another question then formed in her mind. _The ninja. The She-demon. The hypno-bug. What's the_ POINT _of all this?_

Teela walked through the hidden door that led to the Temple of the Dragon. _Gotta keep moving,_ she thought.

--------------------------

"My Lady," said The Spirit of Grayskull to The Sorceress.

"Yes, Spirit," The Sorceress replied as she stood before her Great Mirror.

"I was wondering if it would be too much trouble to inform Teela that she can engage her powers … _MENTALLY?_"

The Sorceress smiled broadly. _He's sick of hearing her,_ she thought. "Patience, Spirit," she said finally. "This is the most progress she's made in _MONTHS. _I have no intention of disrupting it."

"As you wish, My Lady," said The Spirit deferentially.

_She reminds me a little of She-Ra … and the way she controls The Sword of Protection,_ The Sorceress thought. "I will tell her … when the time comes."


	7. Temple of the Dragon

**Chapter Seven**

_The key to all this seems to lie in wielding The Power of Grayskull,_ Teela thought as she walked through the crystal chamber that led to The Temple of The Dragon. _The quake … the hypno-bug. I wouldn't have been able to get through them had I not used my … powers._

As Teela approached The Temple, a massive iron door blocked her path. _Guess this is it,_ she thought. As she stood before the door, her necklace began to glow. The massive door suddenly swung open, as if in reply. _Magical seal, _she thought.

----------------------

Teela entered the massive crystal chamber to find a large pit before her. On the far side of the pit sat a massive crystal altar.

"The necklace you seek rests on top of the altar," said The Spirit of Grayskull to Teela.

"Sounds easy enough," Teela said to herself. Before she could take another step, the massive green, scaly, roaring head of a dragon arose from the pit, the head being attached to a seemingly endless neck.

_This would explain why this place is called "The Temple of the Dragon", _Teela thought wryly to herself.

As if one long-necked dragon wasn't enough, another head just like the first … and yet one more, making _THREE_ … arose from the pit. The three-headed dragon blew a plume of flame at Teela as she just barely managed to dive behind a crystal outcropping.

_Too big for my freeze ray,_ thought Teela as she glanced at her gauntlet. _Freeze ray … that gives me an idea. _"Okay, I think I've got the hang of this now," said Teela to herself. "POWER OF GRAYSKULL," she commanded. "_FREEZE THE DRAGON!_" All at once, all three heads of the dragon were encased in a block of ice.

_I guess that's that,_ Teela thought. Before she could react, all three heads of the dragon breathed a plume of flame in unison, melted the ice, and broke free from its icy prison.

"What now, Teela?" The Spirit of Grayskull asked.

"Plan B," Teela replied. The dragon breathed another plume of flame at Teela, narrowly missing the top of her head. _Yikes, that was close,_ she thought.

"What constitutes 'Plan B'?" The Spirit of Grayskull asked.

"I'm thinking," Teela replied. She then looked around at her surroundings. _Let's try crystal. _"POWER OF GRAYSKULL, SEAL THE DRAGON IN CRYSTAL!" Almost as soon as she spoke the words, the dragon was encased in a massive block of crystal.

THAT _should hold em, _Teela thought. Much to her surprise, the dragon reared up on his haunches, exposing his underbelly, and -- in a show of pure brute strength -- smashed its way out of its crystal prison.

THAT _went over well,_ Teela thought wryly as the dragon roared and breathed a plume of flame just over her head. _If I can't freeze or hold the dragon, perhaps I can cut it down to size._ "POWER OF GRAYSKULL," she commanded. "SHRINK THE DRAGON TO THE SIZE OF A MOUSE!"

The chamber suddenly fell silent. No plume of flame … no roaring dragon … Nothing. "What happened?" Teela asked. "What happened to the dragon?"

"You've done it," The Spirit of Grayskull replied happily. "You've won."

"I _DID?_" Teela asked, surprised.

"Come and see," said The Spirit.

Teela emerged from her hiding place behind the crystal outcropping and walked over to the edge of the pit. The now-mouse-sized dragon was practically invisible from the top of the pit. "I did it," she said to herself. "I _DID_ it!"

"You certainly did," said The Spirit. "A masterful stroke, if I do say so myself."

Teela grinned broadly. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of," she said. "Power of Grayskull, take me to the altar." In a flash of light, she disappeared and then reappeared before the altar.

The necklace -- a large blood-red ruby attached to a chain of crystal beads -- sat in a translucent crystal box on the altar. A well in the shape of Teela's silver pendant was inscribed in the altar next to the box. _The pendant must unlock the box,_ Teela thought as she removed the silver necklace from around her neck and placed the pendant inside the well. The well glowed, after which the box slowly opened, exposing the necklace.

Teela took the necklace from the box. "Looks like my work here is done," she said to herself.

"Well done, Teela," The Spirit of Grayskull said softly, congratulating her. "Well done."

"Let's get out of here," said Teela. _I have a few words for Zodak, _she thought. "Power of Grayskull … take me to Zodak," she commanded. Just as soon as she spoke the words, she disappeared in a flash of light.

----------------------

The Sorceress of Grayskull's face beamed with pride as she stood before her Great Mirror.

_That's my girl,_ she thought happily as she disappeared into thin air.


	8. Finis

**Chapter Eight**

"I see you've returned," said Zodak to Teela. They were gathered once more in The Evergreen Forest, Zodak sitting in his chair.

"Yeah," said Teela. She held up the necklace and said, "Here's your necklace."

"Teela," said a soft feminine voice behind Teela. She turned around to find The Sorceress of Grayskull standing next to her, a delicate hand resting on Teela's shoulder.

"Teela-Na," said Zodak, acknowledging The Sorceress's presence. "Glad you could join us."

"Are you all right?" The Sorceress asked Teela, ignoring Zodak.

Teela nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"I'll take the necklace now, Teela," said Zodak, reaching for the necklace. As he reached for the necklace, Teela let it drop to the ground and buried the ruby underneath the toe of her boot.

"Teela, what are you doing?" Zodak asked, perplexed.

"That necklace was worthless," Teela growled. Her eyes now blazed with fury. "Skeletor was never a threat. He was never within twenty _MILES_ of the place!" She drew her sword and waved it menacingly at Zodak. "You _LIED_ to me, Zodak! You _DECEIVED_ me!" In a fit of rage, Teela charged Zodak, brandishing her sword. The Sorceress of Grayskull stepped into her path and braced herself against Teela's chest, holding her back.

"Really, Teela. This is not necessary…" said Zodak, taken aback by the enraged Teela.

"You think I'm _STUPID?_" Teela shouted at Zodak over The Sorceress's shoulder, sword swinging wildly. "You think I wouldn't have figured this _OUT?_"

"Teela, control yourself," The Sorceress said softly, her petite frame braced against Teela's towering, muscular one. "There's nothing to be gained from killing Zodak."

"I could've been _KILLED!_" Teela exclaimed, brandishing her sword. "I risked my life for _NOTHING!_"

"I share your anger," said The Sorceress. "You have every right to be angry…" The Sorceress paused. " … But is revenge worth a prison sentence?"

Teela let out a breath. "You're right," she said as she sheathed her sword and backed down. "He's not worth it." Teela paused. "Why'd you do it, Zodak? _WHY?_"

Zodak settled himself in his chair. "Curiosity," he said.

" 'Curiosity…' " Teela said dryly.

"I've heard about your … powers," said Zodak. "I wished to see them for myself."

"You _DO_ know what curiosity did to the cat now … Don't you?" Teela shot back.

"That's enough," said The Sorceress with an edge in her voice.

Zodak smiled. "I supposed I should've expected this," he said. "I received a similar reception from your mother after I put _HER_ through this course."

Teela and The Sorceress looked at each other. _How did he_ KNOW?

"You did well," Zodak continued. "Given time … and practice … I'm sure that someday you'll make a worthy successor to your mother."

"_THAT'S_ nice to know," Teela said dryly.

"I really should be going," said Zodak. "It seems … that my work here is complete."

"Yeah," said Teela. "You _DO_ that."

"Farewell, Teela," said Zodak as he and his chair disappeared into thin air.

"Is it _TRUE?_" Teela asked The Sorceress after Zodak had left.

"Is _WHAT_ true?" The Sorceress inquired in reply.

"What he said," Teela replied. "About you … going through this course."

The Sorceress nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "Yes, I went through this course."

_That explains a_ LOT, Teela thought. _That would explain how she knew about the mosaic … and the jewel. _"You were one up on _ME_," she said. "I didn't have your powers."

The Sorceress smiled and shook her head. "When I went through it, _I_ didn't have my powers," she said.

Teela knitted her brows in confusion. "I don't understand," she said.

"When I went through the course, I was like you … a rookie," said The Sorceress. "A twenty-one-year-old rookie." The Sorceress paused. "At the time, I wasn't too far removed from herding sheep back in Noella." The Sorceress paused again. "I barely got out with my life."

"How did he know … about _US?_" Teela asked. "I did not tell him."

"Nor I," said The Sorceress. "I suppose the best answer I can give you is that he's … _Zodak. _He simply … _KNOWS._"

"Thanks for pulling me outta there," said Teela.

The Sorceress smiled and shook her head. "_YOU_ did it," she said. "I merely guided you."

"A-_HEM_," The invisible Spirit of Grayskull grunted, as if he were clearing his throat.

"Correction," said The Sorceress with a smile and a light laugh. "_WE_ … merely guided you."

"I suppose some good _DID_ come out of this," said Teela. "I now know … that there is much that I do not know."

"It gets easier with experience," said The Sorceress reassuringly. "Shall we go?" she said, gesturing back towards Castle Grayskull.

Teela nodded. "What was it like for _YOU?_" she asked as she and The Sorceress walked back towards Castle Grayskull.

The Sorceress stopped. "I don't understand," she said.

Teela stopped. "Well, I had to fight a dragon for a necklace," she said. "Who did _YOU_ have to fight … and for _WHAT?_" Teela paused. "I'm curious…"

The Sorceress resumed walking, Teela following alongside. "You and I fought the same thing … a dragon," said The Sorceress. "He made _ME_ retrieve a black pearl…"

THE END


End file.
